In order to be able to meet the stricter emissions limits, for diesel engines, particle filters are used. Particles accumulate in a particle filter during operation of the engine. The quantity of particles deposited in the particle filter increases the back pressure, and can be measured using a differential pressure sensor or two absolute pressure sensors. If a predefined differential pressure threshold is exceeded, the particle filter is regenerated.
During operation of the engine, measuring inaccuracies can occur in the pressure measurements due to deposits of particles, sulfates, and rust, and/or due to leakage in the system. That can result in the loading state of the particle filter no longer being recognized reliably. Consequently a necessary regeneration of the particle filter may be performed too late or not at all, or may result in performance of the regeneration too frequently. Damage to the exhaust after-treatment system and/or in increased fuel consumption may occur.